


Got You

by sweettears90



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, marriage superstitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Tina/Zeke. Zeke comes to Tina on the night before their wedding and tells Tina about the moment that he knew he was in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Zeke/Tina love in the fanfiction community... I thought that I'd try my hand at writing some.
> 
> Slight spoilers for Midday Run episode.
> 
> This hasn't been proof read, so if you spot any errors, please let me know.

Tina’s heart started to race a little when her bed dipped down on one side. “Hey,” came the rough voice of her fiancee. She let out an annoyed huff. 

“Zeke,” she said. “You know that it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

“I know, but I couldn’t help myself,” Zeke said as he pressed himself up against her completely. “Things have been crazy hectic for both of us with the wedding planning and the restaurant and everything… I miss you.”

“You see me practically every day, Zeke,” Tina pointed out. 

“Yes, but it’s not enough. It’s never enough.” Zeke closed what little distance that there was between the two of them and kissed her. Gently at first, but when Tina tilted her head back, Zeke caught her lower lip between his teeth and Tina moaned loudly against him. 

After a moment, Zeke pulled away, and offered Tina a crooked smile. She could just barely see it without her glasses on, but he still made her heart start to hammer, even after all this time. “I love you,” Zeke whispered as he brushed the messy strands of hair off from Tina’s forehead. 

“I love you, too,” Tina replied easily. Zeke pulled away from her only to lie back down on the bed again. But he didn’t stop touching her. 

“Hey, T, I was thinking about something when I was at my bachelor party… Oh god, no, no, that did not come out right. But let me explain. Some of the other guys were asking about how I knew. Because we’ve been together for such a long time and we knew each other for a while before we started dating.” Zeke looked to Tina, and she nodded with agreement. “But there was this moment when we were still at Wagstaff… I don’t know if you remember this, but it was right before we graduated and went on to high school. But you were a hall monitor, and I’d gotten in trouble with the gym teacher because I’d tried to steal the mascot costume so that I could go cheer my grandma up in the nursing home.”

“I remember that,” Tina said. “I found out that your grandmother really was in the nursing home, and stole the costume for you. And then I got in trouble with Mr. Frond because of it. I got kicked off from the hall monitor team.”

“I’m sorry about that… but not too much.”

“No worries. That was a really long time ago. And Mr. Frond was such an ass… When I look back at that time now with the knowledge of an adult, I seriously wonder why he was even allowed to be near children. He was such a creep. And he always made it clear that he hated working there anyway. So I wonder why he even worked for the school in the first place.”

“Well, no matter,” Zeke said. He leaned over and kissed the side of Tina’s neck, where he knew that she liked to be kissed. Tina let out a pleasured gasp, which quickly turned into a moan when Zeke’s fingers started to roll and pinch her nipple through the tank top she’d worn to bed. 

Tina moved her head and kissed him deeply. Zeke grabbed her around the waist and moved the two of them until he was lying on his back and she was straddling his waist. She braced her hands on his broad chest, but just glared down at him. 

“Tell me the rest of the story,” Tina said quickly. 

“Jeez girl, you’re such a pain sometimes,” Zeke said with a roll of his eyes. “But anyway, when you went out of your way to, not only get the costume for me, but also risked getting yourself into trouble for me… That’s when I knew. I’d sort of had a bit of a crush on you before that… I mean… the inci-”

“No,” Tina cut him off by putting a finger over his lips. “No. We will continue to uphold our agreement and never speak of that ever.” Zeke kissed the tip of her finger, and she pulled her hand away. 

“Right,” Zeke said. “But I liked you, but in that one moment, I knew that I loved you.”

“Aw.”

“And I distinctly recall when you handed me the costume in the hall, and I told you that this would some day turn into a funny story that I’d tell at our wedding. Because I was going to get you.” He smiled up at Tina. “And I got you.”

Tina lay down on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her. “Hey Zeke?” 

“Yeah?”

“Tomorrow’s our wedding.”

“Don’t think I don’t know that, T?”

“I don’t want to be tired on my wedding,” Tina went on. 

“Oh, I see how it is, then. No tomfoolery on the night before our wedding. Going to save it for the honey moon.” He kissed the top of her head. “Do you want me to leave, then?”

“No, not since you drove all the way from your mom’s place,” Tina said slowly, her voice low and thick with sleep. 

“It’s honestly not that far. And besides, the groom isn’t supposed to see the bride before the wedding. It’s bad luck.”

“You’ve never believed in any of that superstitious stuff before; that’s always been me. And besides, you’ve seen me already.”

“Yes, but maybe I just don’t want to jinx it, T. It’s been a long road, and not all of it has been exceptionally easy. For either of us.”

“And it’s not exactly going to get any easier for us, either,” Tina pointed out. “I think that parents are going to retire soon, and then we’ll be in charge of the restaurant. And with Gene doing whatever it is that he’s doing and Louise… being Louise, it’ll just be us.”

“It will be just us,” Zeke agreed. He tipped Tina’s head up and offered her another, gentle kiss. “But, you know what: none of that stuff matters. We’ve been through so much already, and I know that we can work through whatever challenges that life throws us next. And even if the restaurant goes under, we just have to remember one important thing.”

“What’s that?” Tina asked. 

“That I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed this, please let me know by either leaving kudos or a review.


End file.
